


【all越】浮春乡图（22）

by aprilsama0408



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilsama0408/pseuds/aprilsama0408
Summary: 幸村X越前 车
Relationships: 幸村精市/越前龙马
Kudos: 27





	【all越】浮春乡图（22）

被龙雅抱着从空中降落时已是深夜时分，没有想象中剑拔弩张的画面，等候迎接的也只有平等院，让越前觉得十分奇怪。拍拍龙雅的后颈示意他放下自己，落地后四下张望了一番，越前回头问：“精市呢？”  
微蹙着眉心看了看龙雅，平等院面色有些凝重，又似不便说出来，沉默了片刻后才淡淡开口：“他在你房间。”  
在龙雅听来，幸村独自待在越前房间里不外乎就是自责或是生闷气，可这些都不关他的事。伸手把正要朝房间走去的少年搂回身边，他低头轻声说：“我不能一走了之，还得回去一趟安排好了再过来。”见琥珀色的猫眼满是怀疑，他轻笑两声，指着越前胸口的琼勾玉道：“它在你这里，我的落脚处你也知道，还怕我跑了吗？”  
“我唯一拘不住的只有你……”半信半疑望着龙雅，越前小声嘟囔，却还是点头应允了，“行吧，你只要记得回来就好，不然我带他们一起去抓你。”  
明明白白的威胁听得龙雅闷笑不已，忍不住伸手捏了捏柔滑细腻的脸颊，俯身附到越前耳畔，“谁说你拘不住我，若我明日未归，你大可以试试。”说完，他脚尖轻轻一点跃入夜空，很快便消失在了无边的夜色里。  
望着龙雅消失的方向出了一会儿神，越前回头看向平等院，“你刚才不愿当着他的面说，现在总可以告诉我了吧，精市到底怎么了？”  
“自昨夜寻你无果之后，他便把自己锁在你的房间里，一整天都未动过。”并不阻拦越前的行动，平等院只是跟在他身后，直到快要靠近主屋时才轻轻拉了他一把，英挺的眉目间带着些许迟疑，“他的情况不大对劲，你最好小心些……若有情况，大声唤我。”  
知道幸村时至今日身上的杀戮之气都未被完全清除干净，越前闻言心中一紧，忙伸手拦下还要跟着的平等院，“你还是别再靠近了。若他情况真的不好，你再跟过去说不定刺激到他……放心，我能够自保……实在不行，我会唤你的。”  
虽说隐隐觉得不妥，可少年白皙的面孔上带着无法撼动的坚决，平等院犹豫片刻，最后微微颔首道：“自己小心，去吧。”  
站在原地等平等院退至院外，越前快步走到主屋门口，推开门的瞬间闪身进入，想了想又对不具闭锁功能的门扉下了一道具有警告功能的咒。做完这些，他探头探脑朝屋内张望，用尽量柔和的声线轻轻唤道：“精市……”  
没有回应，但书房那边传来的、带着明显波动与阴暗气息的妖力还是为越前指明了幸村的所在，小心翼翼的靠近。  
书房通往后院的移门被拉开了，幸村就坐在那个地方，十分安静。皎洁的月光洒在他的身上，将半张绝美的面孔照得几近透明，当真是冰肌玉骨，宛若谪贬入凡尘的神明。听到越前的呼唤，他微微侧过脸来，淡樱色的薄唇扬起一抹浅淡的弧度，“来，龙马，坐到我身边来。”  
原本已迈动了脚步，可当看到幸村唇角几点刺目的血迹时，越前硬生生顿在原地，冷汗瞬间湿透了后背。深深吸了口气压抑住难言的恐惧，他努力挤出一点笑意，“怎么会有血？你受伤了？”  
“怎会？只不过突然觉得饿得厉害，吃了点东西而已。”举起拢在袖子中的手对越前扬了扬，眼色深得可怕的紫晶凤眸像是看不到精致的面孔变得像雪一样白，幸村自顾自扔掉已被啃噬了大半的锦鲤，垂眼静静微笑，“我啊，最近也不知怎么了，只要一看不到龙马，就会觉得饿到不行……可东西吃下去了……还是饿……龙马，你说……我该怎么办？”  
与寻常一般无二的温和嗓音在此刻听来仿佛来自九幽冥府，听得人肌骨彻凉，越前艰难咽了口唾沫，干笑两声，“我这不是回来了吗。精市乖，别再吃那种东西了，来陪我休息吧。”  
对越前的话置若罔闻，幸村依旧低头一动不动坐着，又过了许久才缓缓伸出一只手，“月色正好，龙马不过来陪我坐坐吗？”  
见散落在榻榻米上的鸢紫色长发像蛇一样朝自己蜿蜒而来，越前清楚意识到此时的幸村心中的杀戮之气被唤醒了，若要阻止只能动用那条约束的咒语。可咒语一出，幸村会受到重创，他忍不下心。用力抿了抿唇，他再次迈动脚步，“好，我来陪你。”  
不等越前坐稳，幸村素白纤长的手指已如闪电般探到了他的胸口，琼勾玉被扯落下来远远扔到了屋角，单薄的浴衣也被撕成碎片。望着猛然瞪大、盈满惊恐的猫眼，他勾起唇角，发出低柔的笑声，“龙马说过的……无论我有任何需要，都会无条件满足我……不知这话还算不算数……”  
“当然是算……唔……”仍试图用语言让幸村平静下来，却不想沾血的薄唇已贴了上来，严严实实堵住了嘴，越前浑身一僵，连忙源源不断将灵力渡过去。  
可幸村拒绝了他的灵力，微凉的舌尖在他口中肆意翻搅，像饥渴了许久般汲取着每一滴津液。虽然也曾与不二、迹部有过亲吻，但大部分都是为了帮他们补充灵力，这种蛮横只知掠夺的吻越前从未经历过，加上幸村的唇舌间还有浓重的血腥味，他只觉头晕目眩，渐渐连挣扎的力气也失去了。  
“果然……只要有龙马在……我就没那么饿，也没那么渴了……”  
喉间溢出低低的笑，松开被吻到红肿的唇瓣，幸村一口咬上脆弱姣好的颈脖，以与温软语调皆然不同力道狠狠一吸，白皙的皮肤上顿时留下深红的印记。直到单薄的肩膀和精致的锁骨都留满了深深浅浅的吻痕，他低头叼住一粒嫣红的乳珠，勾动舌尖舔吸亵玩。  
“不……精市，你，你清醒一点……呜，别咬……疼……”胸口两边被轮流含入唇舌间吸弄舔咬，火辣辣的疼痛和着陌生的快意将越前击得神智几近溃散，双手无力推拒着不断迫近的胸膛。  
“龙马也想摸我吗？那便好好摸一摸吧……”撕开衣物裸露出结实的胸膛，捉住颤抖的手腕从胸口一直抚摸到胸腹，最后牢牢按在腿间，幸村低柔的笑声中多出了一丝喘息，更加用力在少年纤细的身体上舔吻，“我的一切都是属于龙马的……”  
隔着单薄的衣料，越前能够感受到手心坚硬硕大的柱体膨胀得多么惊人，散发着与幸村微凉的体温皆然不同的热度。迷迷糊糊间仿佛记起曾经看到的一本古籍中描述过妖在妖力不稳定的情况下会出现对性欲的渴望，他不由自主开始抚摸，从顶端到根部，一点一点用手指丈量出上古大妖性器的尺寸。  
抚摸所带来的快感让幸村越发兴奋，舌尖在小巧圆润的肚脐中翻搅的同时一把撕碎了越前下身蔽体的衣物，推高两条虚软的腿将颤巍巍挺立的玉茎吞入口中。仿佛那是无上的美味，他贪婪啜吸着，吞咽下不断涌出的清液。  
在情事上还是一个稚儿，越前哪里受得了这样的刺激，两条腿猛然绷直在空中胡乱蹬踹，似要挣脱下腹那一阵阵狂猛涌动的热流，“不！放，放开我！啊……”伴随一声拔高的惊喘，腰肢不受控制的朝前挺动数下，乳白色的浊液在幸村唇齿间喷溅出来。  
“真好……龙马果然和我想象中一样美味……”意犹未尽吮净瑟瑟发抖的玉茎，幸村舔着唇上几滴残留直起身体，凑过去吻了吻滑落泪痕的眼角，微眯着妖光流动的紫眸勾唇轻笑，“我尝过龙马的了，龙马也来尝尝我的吧……”  
眼睁睁看着幸村扶起腿间青筋臌胀的巨物缓缓靠近唇边，越前突然明白了他的意图，嘴唇死死抿着，双眸中透出惊恐与抗拒。可他哪里挣得过志在必得的幸村，脸颊上传来仿佛要让骨骼碎裂的剧痛，逼得他不得不张开嘴，杀气腾腾的灼热性器立刻填满了口腔。  
“龙马乖，不可以咬哦，我会疼的。”依然是温柔得叫人落泪的语气，可与之相反的却是粗长的性器不容拒绝的往难受得几欲作呕的少年口中顶入，幸村发出满足的叹息，按住极力挣扎的小小头颅，越顶越快，越顶越深。  
硕大的顶端抵住了喉咙口，仍固执的想要进入，后脑还被死死按着无法后退，越前在极度的难受下死死抠着身下的竹席，唯一勉强能动的舌死命推拒着在嘴里狂猛进出的性器。但这样一来，却更像他在讨好的舔吻，惹得幸村更加兴奋，进出的速度又加快了许多。  
如此不知过了多久，就在越前觉得口腔被磨蹭顶撞到麻木，下颌酸得快要难忍受时，一股又一股泛着浓烈檀腥味的温热粘液在嘴里泛滥开来。“呜……”想要吐出越来越多的咸腥液体，却又被抖动不停的阳物牢牢堵着嘴，他被迫仰头看着难掩舒爽之意的幸村，用尽全力去掰扯紧捏脸颊的手指。  
望着泪水滑落，却把倔强不逊冲刷得越发清晰的猫眼，幸村长眉微挑，似不愿相信到了这份上，越前仍不肯屈从于自己。可越是看，心中那份无名的邪火就燃烧得越旺盛，绝美的面孔上堆积出越来越多的笑意。等到越前被迫将口中的浊液吞咽完毕，他缓缓抽出依然挺直的性器，在涨得通红的脸颊上拍打数下，“龙马该不会以为……这就算完了吧？不够呢……真的不够……”  
“你还想做什么？”急促喘息着吸入清冷的空气，越前胡乱抹去眼角的泪痕，强逼自己用还算镇定的语气对幸村说：“精市，你若再胡来……别怪我用咒语！”  
“你会吗？”伸手抓住越前裸露在外的肩膀将他轻轻一掀，幸村欺身而上，把他紧紧压在门扉上，微扬的薄唇贴住后颈细腻柔滑的肌肤，舌尖一点一点勾勒。“龙马不会这么对我的。作为奖励，我会让龙马感受到更快乐的事……”  
湿热粘腻的触感从后颈到肩膀，再到脊背，越前拼命挣扎，却始终挣不脱幸村的桎梏。他有种预感，若再不阻止对方，之后还会有更可怕过分的事情发生，张嘴想要呼唤平等院。  
可幸村似乎早已猜到越前心中所想，用妖力夺去了他的声音，细细吻着浅浅的腰窝，手指滑向浑圆挺翘的臀瓣。抓着两片紧绷的俏臀狠狠分向两边，他眯眼注视因紧张而不断收缩的粉红褶皱良久，突然把越前用力一提，低头舔向那处。  
温热的舌尖仿佛一条嘶嘶吐着信子的蛇，不仅舔，还往身体里钻去，惹得越前一下子便慌了神，死命夹紧臀瓣的同时疯狂抓挠着门扉，哪怕指甲因此崩裂开来，指尖流出了鲜血，他依然不管不顾。  
“别再乱动了，龙马。”捏住细瘦的手腕，将流血不止的手指送入唇间，幸村缓慢舔舐着上面的血迹，眼中含着暗沉沉的笑意。“你可知，你越是挣扎，我就越是兴奋难耐……”  
“唔！！！”话音未落，两根手指已毫无预兆的进入了身体，并且一进去便在里面放肆翻搅起来，越前发出一声短促的闷哼，在撕裂般的疼痛里软软伏倒在彼此混做一团的衣物上。失去了声音，他只能大口大口吸着气，被强迫侵入的甬道努力推拒着不停向深处钻去手指，疼得冷汗直流。  
手指在绷紧的内壁上四处刺探，当摸到一个细微的凸起时，幸村低低一笑，指尖释放出些许妖力，对着那处轻揉慢捻，反复戳刺。  
幸村的妖力有着抑制疼痛的作用，渐渐的，越前感觉疼痛减轻了，取而代之的是一种酥酥麻麻的快意从被揉捻的地方升腾而已，随着时间的推移越发明显强烈。不想就此失去神智清明，可又抗拒不了身体对那种快意的渴求，他死死咬着嘴唇，无力摇摆着头。  
干涩的甬道已有了湿意，翻搅抽插间隐隐听得见水声，幸村抽出手指，望着指间拉扯出银丝的透明粘液勾起了唇角。再次探入被折腾到微肿的菊蕊时，手指又多添了一根，他一手轻抚越前昂扬挺立的玉茎，一手对准那个渐渐肿大的凸起激烈抽送。  
承受不住太过强烈的快感，越前早已被折磨得涕泪横流，甬道不受控制的抽搐痉挛，将盘桓在下腹的火热推挤向玉茎顶部。可唯一的出口早已被幸村用指腹堵住，积蓄已久的浊液无处可去，只能被迫回流，在身体里搅起了滔天巨浪，却又怎么抵达不了那个想要去到的地方，逼得他再也克制不住，无声哭喊起来。  
每一次察觉到越前快到巅峰时便无情抽出手指，幸村肆意欣赏着在情欲折磨下布满泪痕的面孔，腿间的巨物因兴奋不住抖动，抖落一滴又一滴清液。直到看见水光潋滟的穴口不断张合着喷溅出透明的水液，他一把掐住滑腻的臀瓣，涨紫的柱体对准狠狠一顶，尽根没入湿滑无比的甬道。  
坚硬滚烫的性器宛若一根烧红的烙铁，仿佛要把身体撕裂了一般，逼得原本已沉沦于快感中的少年猛然昂起头颅，双眸睁大到极限，红艳的面孔在疼痛中瞬间变得惨白。可绕是这样，幸村依然不肯放过他，刚一进入便在情液的润滑下激烈抽插起来，每一下都是顶进最深处再退至穴口，大开大合，就像要把这具纤瘦的身躯拆骨吞入腹中。  
“停！停下来！幸村精市！”也许刺激太过强烈，越前竟然挣脱了幸村妖力的控制，挣扎着转过头去，眯起被冷汗模糊的眼死死瞪着布满无边快意的绝美面孔。颤抖着吸了几口气，感觉疼痛没那么尖锐了，他嘶声道：“你若再乱来……我便要叫了……唔……慢些！疼！”  
“若龙马想叫，那便叫吧。让平等院来看看，你是如何在我身下婉转承欢的。”仿佛笃定了越前不会那么做，幸村俯身把他拉入怀中搂紧，一边在他体内深入浅出，一边喘着气笑道：“那只凤凰，我早就看不顺眼了……不管是他，还有那一群家伙，我都看他们不顺眼……不过有一点是值得高兴的，龙马的第一次，属于我了。”  
内壁仿佛适应了巨物的存在，不再那么紧绷，加上最敏感的地方不断遭受着摩擦顶弄，搅起的快感足以让越前忽视渐渐平复的疼痛，注意力几乎都集中到了身后。“你……为何要这么对我……我是你的主人……呜，别顶那里了……我，我不行了……”  
轻颤的嗓音到后来已经变作不自觉的呻吟，其中难以掩藏的愉悦听得幸村更加兴奋，将越前压入身下，激烈挺送着腰，低喘不休，“你错了，我的确与越前家签订过契约；但对你，我却没有进行过宣誓臣服的血契啊……不光是我……唔！我快到了，龙马……”  
滚烫的巨物突然狠狠顶撞数下，撞进甬道深处，喷洒出微凉的浊液，惊得瘫软在榻榻米上的少年再次剧烈挣扎起来，传出慌乱压抑的哭喊：“不要！不要射在里面！出去！你出去！啊——别碰我！！”  
死死将越前压在身下，酣畅淋漓射出忍耐多时的情液，幸村在高潮中一口咬住满是青紫吻痕的颈脖，一边用舌尖撩拨那片小小的皮肉，一边把射满乳白色粘液的手指送到他眼前，喘息着哑声笑道：“你被我肏射了，龙马。”  
“住，住嘴……”不愿承认在幸村射出的那一刻自己也攀上了从未抵达过的巅峰，越前只觉身体倦怠欲死，无力趴伏着哽咽抽泣。“你想要的……你已经得到了……放开我……”  
“龙马忘了吗？我方才说过，只要看不到龙马，我就觉得饿，觉得渴……好不容易得来的机会，我当然要吃得足够饱才行……”半软的巨物在高热的甬道中缓慢磨蹭，再次膨胀起来，幸村就着插入的姿势把越前翻过来面对自己，微笑注视着惊恐瞪大的猫眼，缓缓俯下身体吻上红肿的唇瓣，“记住我给你的一切，小东西。”


End file.
